Lustful Vengeance
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 13.6.5 Valentine's Day update.|efficiency/_damage = 27|fire_rate = 82|capacity = 6/12|mobility = 120|accuracy = Extremely high|range = Long|upgrades = N/A|theme = Valentine's Day themed|cost = Obtained from the Super Chest.|level_required = Level 21}} The Lustful Vengeance '''is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 13.6.5 Valentine's Day update. It can be obtained from the Valentine's Day Super Chest. Appearance It takes the apperance of a bolt action sniper rifle with a black/dark red skin. It has a dark red/black foldable skeletal stock with a black buttplate, a light grey cheek rest, and several arches. It has a dark red/black with a black bolt handle, a silver bolt, a black handle and trigger, with a small grey magazine, and a white tape with red angry face. The scope is black with black lens protectors flipped up. It also has a dark red/black suppressed barrel, with the words '''One day I'm going to hurt you' ''written in red. Strategy It does devastating damage, capable of killing heavily armored players with one head shot and two body shots. This paired with a decent fire rate, and mobility, but a low ammo capacity. Tips * Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. * Aim for the head for an instant kill. * Due to the low ammo capacity, conserve shots and reload when out of the combat. * Since it has a fast bolt rotation, hotswapping is not necessary. * Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel, then strafe around while moving as the high mobility allows you to decrease the chances of getting hit. * Use the bleeding effect to your advantage and finish the player off with a backup weapon while the effect is active. * Due to its suppressed shots, one can hide in the dark and pick off any enemy that passes by. * Keep an eye out for ammo pickups as sniping from one position will quickly drain the capacity of the weapon. ** Alternatively, use an Ammo Pack to gain one extra magazine during a match. Counters * Make it hard for users to hit you by strafing around if engaged in a sniper brawl. * Use an area damage weapon to throw off the user’s aim. * Take out users when they are reloading. * Try to get into close-ranged combat with a shotgun or a fast firing weapon. * Run to cover when hit; the bleeding effect can severely cripple a target and can be easily picked off. Heal up and wait until the bleeding effect wears off. * Try using Smoke Grenade when crossing an open area to cover your approach and to block the visual path of the user. Attributes * '''Single Shots * Scoped * Silent * '''Bleeding: '''5 /3 sec for 4 seconds. Upgrades N/A Theme Valentine's Day themed. Supported Maps * Sniper Forts * Heaven Garden Weapon Setups This weapon, paired with other suppressed weapons can make an effective stealth loadout. Trivia * It is the first Sniper weapon to feature the bleeding effect. * According to its weapon file, it was used by the Black Thorn Assassin; a former lover who killed her partner with the same sniper rifle after discovering that he was cheating on her. She has grown to infamy after offering her services on the black market, primarily for target assassination among partners. * It is featured on the Pixel Gun Idea Wiki main background, the others being the "Blackout", Secret Forces Carbine, Juries, and the Hailstorm Rifle. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single Shots Category:Scoped Category:Silent Category:Bleeding Category:Themed Category:Super Chest